Display devices of head-up display (HUD) type are known, notably with the projection of an image to a windshield as described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,413 or to a reflection element.
The display devices with head-up display make it possible to project information into the field of view of the space in front of the motor vehicle in order for the driver of the motor vehicle to be able to read this information without averting the eyes from the space in front of the motor vehicle. At the same time, the information can be read without modifying the focusing of the eyes of the driver of the vehicle.
It is advantageous according to the needs of a user of the vehicle for the display devices to be able to take account of several positions of the head (or of the eyes) of the user of the vehicle.
One drawback with such devices according to the prior art consists in the fact that the efforts to produce the link between the support element of a reflection and/or display element and the reflection and/or display element are relatively high, notably due to the fact that the stresses have to be low (so as not to deform the reflection and/or display element) while guaranteeing a good hold.